Deal
by Trixxification
Summary: Sharon and Andrea manage to reach a compromise.


Prompt: Heels.

Prompted by: AuthorJazmyne.

* * *

**Deal**

_Andrea shifted her weight awkwardly around on her feet, trying to find some comfort between her pinched toes and blistered heels. She really didn't see the point in all this pomp and circumstance – they'd signed the papers weeks ago, out of necessity, but Sharon still insisted on an actual ceremony. Standing there underneath the rose-covered arch in Sharon's parents' backyard – if you could even call the sprawling acres of land such – waiting for Sharon to join her in front of the hundred plus people, she wasn't nervous. Her feet hurt, but it was worth it. Of course, she'd gotten herself in to this situation the way she usually did – through giving in to sexual bribes._

"No, I disagree, this is our wedding day we're talking about," Sharon's eyes were sparkling with earnest, "We're both wearing dresses, we both need to wear heels." Andrea rolled her eyes at Sharon's insistence. "Please, Andy, it'll look so much nicer." Andrea closed her eyes and snorted, shaking her head in disbelief. How very 'Sharon' to worry about the aesthetics of their special day.

"Honey, I just don't," Andrea paused, for a lawyer, she really wasn't arguing her case well, "I don't want to wear heels all day. They're uncomfortable."

Sharon sighed, leaning forward on the couch to place her hands on the knees of the woman sitting beside her. Looking in to Andrea's eyes from beneath her lashes, she smirked before speaking, "I'm sure I could . . . _persuade_ you otherwise."

Andrea dragged her bottom lip between her teeth, anticipating the moments to follow.

Sharon's lips met hers, her tongue slowly prying its way into Andrea's mouth. Andrea wanted to finish their discussion, but found herself distracted by Sharon's ministrations. She was overwhelmed by the soft kisses dropped on her lips, the sloppy kisses along the column of her neck, by Sharon's hands mapping out the curves of her body. They could continue the discussion later, she acquiesced.

Her fingers wound their way through Sharon's hair, grasping tightly as Sharon kissed her way further down, along her chest, unbuttoning her blouse and unclasped her bra, pulling it down and off her shoulders. She moaned as Sharon brought her hands to cup her breasts, kneading softly and running her thumbs over hardened peaks, her mouth returning to Andrea's.

Sucking Andrea's bottom lip into her mouth, she met her eyes, bringing her hands down to skilfully unbutton her lover's pants. Her mouth followed, trailing kisses and licks, the occasional nip, down the blonde's stomach.

Her fingers still running through Sharon's hair, Andrea pulled her upward and pushed her mouth against Sharon's, their tongues and teeth clashing as Sharon pushed her pants and underwear off her hips. She weakened as Sharon's fingers met warm, damp skin.

Andrea bit down on Sharon's lip, rocking her hips against her hand, the brunette's fingertips stroking her folds and then entering her as her palm pressed against her clit. When Sharon twisted her wrist, hitting _that spot _that Andrea so enjoyed, her clit twisting in time with her, Andrea threw her head back, a loud moan escaping from between her bottom lip that she had captured with her teeth in ecstasy.

"Fuuuuck.", Andrea managed to breathe out when Sharon pressed down hard on her clit her teeth running over her pulse point as she pushed into her over and over again. Biting down on her own lip, Andrea's hips met Sharon's quick, rhythmic strokes. Searching blindly for Sharon's mouth, Andrea left rough kisses up the brunette's jaw line until they found her parted lips. Their tongues met and pushed against each other, demanding.

Sharon's scent, the taste of her lips and the pressure of her finger pushing into her, deprived Andrea of any control, carried her closer and closer with each thrust, closer to the edge.

Her breaths became desperate, gasping for air as the coil in her abdomen erupted, spreading rapture through her body. Sharon pushed in several more times, Andrea's muscles clenching tightly around her finger as her back arched, crying out in pleasure.

Andrea found her way back to reality, the haze fading from around her head, panting for air. They were meant to discussing wedding plans and arguing over attire, not fucking on the couch like a couple of teenagers.

"So, did I convince you?" Sharon smirked, cuddling deeper in to Andrea's side.

"I believe you've argued your case convincingly," she paused, running her hand through Sharon's hair, "I'll cut you a deal; heels for the wedding, flats at the reception."

Sharon nodded, a content sigh pushing past her lips. "Deal."


End file.
